Trío de Locos
by Andedra
Summary: 1º fic de Saint Seiya! Una loca historia, donde las demás batallas no son nada comparada con los tres familiares de un muy particular caballero (no sirvo para los summary...)


Gracias a la deidad de turno que mis yo internos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo que no sea volverme mas loca de lo que estoy, por lo que no habrá (espero) ninguna interrupción por parte de ellas… de la que se salvaron ya que llegan a ser muy fastidiosas dentro de mi cabeza �¡NO SOMOS FASTIDIOSAS! fuera de mi cabeza y hablando sola �¡CALLENSE!... ven a lo que me refiero.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece sino que al Sr. Kurumada y a aquellos que posean sus derechos. Sólo hago esto por entretención mía y al que lo lea (ya quisiera), no gano ningún dinero con esto. Lo único mío es la trama (si es que tiene) y los personajes originales que vallan apareciendo.

"**Trío de Locos"**

**Capitulo 1: Intrusos familiares**

Una mañana común y corriente en el Santuario, tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraban a la entrada de este, observados por algunos guardias de turno…

"¿Segura?" pregunto aun no muy convencida por tal tontería.

"No creo que sea la mejor manera" dijo otra figura de igual forma que la otra.

"Por todos los dioses…" dijo mientras los veía con una mirada de reproche por su falta de confianza "…ni que les fuéramos a hacer algo malo" dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta de los otros dos.

"Ya que lo pones así… estoy contigo!" dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro "…¿Y?..." le pregunto al otro "¿vas o no vas?"

"Nos va a matar pero… será divertido" pensó mientras afirmaba con la cabeza su participación.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo un guardia de turno, que ya llevaba 20 minutos ahí esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos.

"Disculpe¿quién es usted?" le dijo uno de los encapuchados.

"¿qué?..." dijo un desconcertado guardia "¡yo pregunte primero!" atinó a decir después de unos minutos.

"Porque no lo noqueamos y listo" dijo otro encapuchado.

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo el que estaba al lado.

"¿Qué?... no, no y ¡no!" dijo pero fue demasiado tarde, el pobre guardia quedo clavado en el suelo (literalmente).

"¡INTRUSOS!" grito otro guardia que llego cuando clavaban al otro.

"¡AHORA!" grito uno de los encapuchados mientras comenzaban a correr a toda velocidad (o como diría mi nana: a todo cachete) con dirección a las doce casas.

Mientras los encapuchados escapaban, nuestros dorados caballeros se encontraban en una audiencia con su diosa Atenea…

"blablabla…me protegerán y…blablabla…yo diosa de la sabiduría…blablabla…" y así estaba desde hace media hora Saori, mientras más de la mitad ya había caído dormido y el resto estaba por caer, cuando…

"¡ATRAPENLOS!" de inmediato despertaron y se despejaron, hasta Saori se había callado (algo digno de ver si me preguntan) todos miraron las puertas del gran salón, mientras en las escaleras que llegan a la casa de Sagitario…

"¡A QUE NO ME PILLAN!" se burlaba uno de los encapuchados mientras esquivaba fácilmente a algunos caballeros que se le lanzaban para agarrarlo.

"¡DEJATE DE IDIOTEZES!" le grito otro encapuchado que se encontraba arriba de la casa de Sagitario.

"¡APURENSE!" grito otro, mientras entraba a la casa seguido de varios caballeros.

En el salón principal…

Tanto Saori como los caballeros dorados, seguían mirando hacia la entrada del salón. En posición de defensa estaban los dorados por ordenas de Atenea, algunos hablaban bajito sobre los intrusos, otros callados pensando en cualquier cosa… pero había uno que se decía mentalmente: "no pueden ser ellos, cierto?... pero son sus voces… no, solo es coincidencia… si, eso es, coincidencia solo coincidencia".

En casa de Capricornio…

"¿Cuánto falta?" pregunto uno de los encapuchados.

"Solo dos más" le contestó el otro mientras golpeaba a uno que lo tenia sujeto del brazo.

"¡VAYAN POR ELLOS!" les ordeno un caballero a los que estaban detrás de él.

"¡VAMOS!" les ordeno a los otros dos mientras corría hacia la siguiente casa.

Pasaron o mejor dicho saltaron por encima de las dos casas faltantes, dejando desconcertados a sus perseguidores. Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Atena y sus caballeros; entraron y cerraron; el Patriarca dio unos pasos al frente y pregunto, con los caballeros listos para defender a su diosa ante cualquier ataque de los intrusos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" les pregunto, pero al igual que con el guardia fue completamente ignorado; molesto volvió a preguntar… nada. Los intrusos aún estando cerca de la entrada, observaron a los presentes comenzaron a caminar calmadamente; algunos caballeros iban a atacarlos pero fueron detenidos por una mirada del Patriarca quien aun espera una respuesta.

Se detuvieron en el centro del gran salón, al parecer buscaban algo o alguien por sus movimientos de cabeza, mientras tanto los caballeros que se encontraban afuera del salón recibieron una orden vía mental de que regresaran a sus puesto o a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la persecución disolviéndose de inmediato (el grupo no los caballeros, ok?).

Dentro del gran salón, el ambiente estaba tenso. Todos esperaban la tan ansiada respuesta, pero a cambio los intrusos se acercaron a uno de los presentes… pero cual fue su sorpresa… no fueron ni ante Atenea ni ante el Patriarca sino que ante… Kamus… esperen un momento… Kamus?.

Todos estaban con cara de what, mientras que Kamus seguía tan frío como siempre. Los tres encapuchados se detuvieron frente a él y para sorpresa de todos, los tres se quitaron sus capuchas.

"�¿Qué!" dijeron todos… bueno, no todos el resto… los intrusos no eran mas que unos niños; según el pensamiento colectivo; no debían tener más de 15 años, los tres de tes blanca, un de ellos un chico de cabello corto negro y ojos color celeste, una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura azul grisáceo y ojos color carmín por último un chico de cabello corto color rubio y ojos color verde.

Para mayor sorpresa, los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia ante Kamus; quien como si eso fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Kamus frío y cortante y con un dejo de molestia. La chica saco una carta de quien sabe donde y se la entrego a Kamus, quien la leyó y de inmediato se dirigió a Atenea.

"Princesa Atenea, le pido su permiso para quedar a cargo de ellos" apunta a los tres jóvenes que hacen una pequeña reverencia (comparada con la que hicieron ante Kamus) ante ella.

"Eh?... como?... ah sí, claro… pero quienes son ellos" dijo Atenea de después de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

"Preséntense" les ordeno Kamus a los jóvenes.

"Mi nombre es Elaine, soy hermana de Kamus" dijo la chica, Atenea, el Patriarca y los dorados abrieron los ojos como platos pero eso no termina ahí… oh no…

"El mío es Ethan" dijo el chico rubio "soy su primo" refiriéndose a Kamus, el resto seguía igual.

"Yo soy Demian" dijo el pelinegro "también soy su primo" bien, ahora si que a los demás aparte de tener los ojos abiertos como platos sus bocas casi pero casi tocan el suelo "disculpe las molestias que causamos al venir hasta aquí… lo sentimos mucho" termino e hizo una pequeña reverencia imitada por los otros dos.

Silencio, se podría escuchar hasta un alfiler caer.

"Claro, por mi no hay problema y no se preocupen por lo otro" dijo Atenea después de hacer un esfuerzo divino para que su cerebro asimilara todo.

"Gracias" dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres.

"Con su permiso nos retiramos" dijo Kamus, y se encamino hacia su templo seguido por los tres jóvenes, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Al rato después…

"¿Hermana?" dijo alguien al aire.

"¿Primos?" se escucho por otro lado.

"¡KAMUS TIENE UNA HERMANA!" ok… ese fue Milo, siendo SU mejor amigo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que Kamus tuviera una hermana ni menos primos, es mas ni siquiera sabia que tenía familia… una vez le pregunto sobre ella y este evadió el tema por completo y cuando hace eso es porque si se lo vuelves a mencionar hay dos opciones: que te meta en un ataúd de hielo o que te lance cualquier cosa a mano y con cualquier cosa es porque es cualquier cosa.

"Son lindos" muy bien, todos o la gran mayoría sabemos que Afro es raro con R mayúscula, así que los demás sólo lo ignoraron como hacían siempre que hacia un comentario de ESE tipo.

"Valla… jamás pensé que el Iceberg tuviera familia ni Milo lo sabía, no Milo?" dijo Death Mask.

"No molestes DM… por cierto ¿piensas?" dijo Aioria, que sabía por donde iba Death Mask con ese comentario.

"Ja!... no te metas gatito"

"¿QUE DIJISTE?"

"¡LO QUE OISTE!"

"Grrrr…" ambos estaban que se agarraban a puñetazos y patadas pero…

"¡Basta!" lo último que le faltaba a Shion era una pelea entre dorados ya tenía de sobra con los familiares de Kamus "regresen a sus puestos… es una orden" quitándoles las ganas de protestar a mas de un dorado.

CONTINUARA…

Yo y mis yo internos agradeceríamos sus reviews… POR FAVOOOOR!.


End file.
